Goravior
Goravior (Vipera ignis), the Crested Fire Viper, is a Serpent that is about the size of a Lagiacrus. Its crest is thought to be the source of its heat, as it absorbs sunlight and converts it into heat energy. Goravior is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Portable Glorified . They live in tropical and volcanic enviroments, where they combine their fire abilities with their venom to make short work of prey. The fangs and crest can be broken, and the tail can be severed. Goravior is weak to Dragon Element, and can inflict Fireblight and Poison. In Rage Mode, its crests and tail will turn bright orange. Also, it will huff smoke. Attacks 'Bite-' The Goravior holds its head back and flickers its tongue, proceeding to quickly bite at the hunter, dealing moderate damage. Inflicts Poison in Rage Mode. 'Fire Bite-' The Goravior hisses as its jaws become surrounded by flames, before it bites the hunter, dealing high damage and inflicting Fireblight, as well as Poison when it's enraged. 'Coiling Tail Whip-' The Goravior does the Leviathan tail whip, coiling up before swinging its tail, dealing moderate to high damage. 'Slither-' The Goravior slithers across the map, dealing moderate damage. 'Flaming Slither-' The Goravior slithers while on fire, dealing high damage and inflicting Fireblight. 'Fireball-' The Goravior spits a fireball at the hunter, dealing moderate damage and inflicting Fireblight. 'Fire Beam-' The Goravior opens its jaws and releases a beam of fire, like Gravios or Agnaktor. Deals high to fatal damage and inflicts Fireblight. 'Triple Bite-' The Goravior proceeds forward, snapping at the hunter three times, dealing moderate damage and inflicting Poison if enraged. 'Suffocate-' The Goravior coils around the hunter and begins to slowly suffocate them. This is a Pin Attack and deals high to fatal damage if it is successful. 'Triple Fireball-' The Goravior shoots three fireballs at the hunter, dealing moderate damage for each one. 'Tail Swing-' The Goravior swings its tail to either the left or right quickly, dealing moderate damage if it hits. 'Body Check-' A move that is like a hip-check. The Goravior pulls its body back a little bit before slamming its side into the hunter dealing moderate damage. 'Double Body Check-' The Goravior does its Body Check attack, only to suddenly slam its other side in the opposite direction. However, the pull back is longer than a normal Body Check. Deals moderate damage for each body check. 'Fireball Charge-' The Goravior charges forwards while shooting fireballs to either side. If the Goravior hits you, you take moderate to high damage. If a fireball hits you, then you take moderate damage as well as getting Fireblight. 'Roll-' The Goravior rolls to either the left or right, evading attacks and dealing moderate damage at the same time. 'Fang Slam-' The Goravior throws its head into the air and hisses, before slamming its fangs into the ground. This will leave it open for attacks for a few seconds. Deals high damage and inflicts Poison if enraged. Carves Tail Carves Shiny Drops Ecology The Goravior is a very reclusive creature, tending to ambush its prey from above or behind when it has the chance. However, if it is attacked from head on, then it will aggressively fight back with its all. Goravior tend to eat smaller prey such as Conga or Aptonoth, but can and sometimes will eat monsters like Great Jaggi or Velocidrome, or even Yian Kut-Ku. However, the larger that the monster is, the longer it takes to swallow and digest. It swallows its food whole, like a modern snake would. The Goravior can go for days without food after eating a large monster. Goravior are solitary, with mating season being an exception. The males and females are the same size, with almost no way to distinguish them apart from one another. They can be found in Great Forest, Jungle, Old Jungle, Flooded Forest, Volcano, and 3rd Gen Volcano. Ecology Video A Yian Kut-Ku is relaxing in the Jungle, resting in the caves, along with some Kelbi. The Kelbi start to panic before a hiss is heard, which causes them to run away. Before the Kut-Ku can look back, a large Goravior strikes from above, sinking its venomous fangs into the Bird Wyvern as it wraps around its prey. The Kut-Ku lets out a suffocating squawk while the Goravior begins to crush it to death. Trivia *Goravior's tongue will hang out of its mouth when it is weak, due to the fact that it cannot limp. *Goravior was originally going to be a Leviathan that looked like a Plesiosaur. *Goravior will eat a variety of smaller monsters to regain stamina by grabbing them in its jaws and swallowing them whole. These include Kelbi, Mosswines, Jaggi, Jaggia, Velociprey, Ioprey, Genprey, Remobras, young Aptonoth and Apceros, Conga, Bullfangos, Uroktors, Ludroth, Gargwa, and Slagtoth. *They seem to be a combination of a viper and an anaconda, due to the fact that they constrict hunters and they can inflict Poison. *Goravior cannot be knocked over because of its lack of legs. However, when it is knocked out, it will roll onto its back and flail, attempting to regain consciousness. *Goravior ignore smaller monsters like Neopterons, Lynians, and Giggi. This is because they are too small to feed it completely. *When low on stamina, Goravior will fumble when it bites and misses the hunter. *Goravior will eat eggs when it is in an area with a monster nest. *Goravior will usually attack boss monsters that are smaller than it is, such as Great Jaggi or Velocidrome. If its stamina is very low, then it will even kill and eat the monsters, tackling them and coiling around them, constricting them to death and then swallowing them whole. This will replenish a lot of stamina if it does this, but this action is somewhat rare. *If its crest is broken while it is doing a fire-based attack, then it will drop a shiny. *Goravior's theme sounds tribal, with beating drums and chanting, along with some orchestra being added. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern